This invention relates, in general, to a device for stabilizing an article worn about a user's neck and in particular, to a stabilizing device for a suspended pair of binoculars, cameras or the like.
The present invention is especially useful for bird watchers, nature lovers, soldiers and hunters who trek through the woods and over rough terrain carrying multiple pieces of equipment. An article suspended only by a neck strap will swing and bounce as the user moves along causing noise, discomfort and possible damage to the article. The present invention solves these problems in a convenient and cost effective manner.